


Winn's Musings

by Ace_Of_Spades_2014



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Internal Monologue, One-Sided Attraction, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Of_Spades_2014/pseuds/Ace_Of_Spades_2014
Summary: Set in the first episode, focusing on Winn's thoughts about Kara Danvers.





	Winn's Musings

Winn had been in love with Kara for too long. So long that it was a part of who he was now, and he feared that he wouldn’t be able to separate it from himself. 

He had been perfectly fine with their relationship, with him being her best friend, but that was when he had only known her as Kara Danvers. At least back then he could feel as if they were on equal footing and that he could hope for something more. 

There would be time he would just sit at his desk across from hers, glancing sideways from his computers to see her adorable smile and nervous yet competent work habits, and he feel connected. She was there, just within his reach, and he was content to enjoy her attention and affection however innocent she meant them to be. 

She was this sweet hearted woman (looking more like a girl really rather than the woman he knew her to be). In everything she did, she was adorable: caught between being confident of who she was, and being too humble and awkward to use that confidence to its fullest potential. There was a geekiness about her appearance and movements that he appreciated, along with a natural beauty that had him enamored, and a pure heart that drew him to her every single time. 

Then she took him to the roof of Catco and everything changed. She revealed to him that she was this newly established hero of National City: Supergirl. He had run to the edge of the building, fear threatening to rip his heart out of his chest, only to have everything in him freeze at the sight of her flying above him. 

All at once she became much more than just the woman that had stolen his heart at first interaction. All at once she wasn’t just within his reach; she was 10 feet in the air out of his reach.


End file.
